Ron?
by Lornfaer
Summary: Ron has always had feelings for Hermione and he finally admits it. They are happy and soon to return to school when Harry goes missing!
1. Admit it already!

**Ron?**

* * *

"Oi! Ron!" Fred called from across the room.

"What now?" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Why haven't you told her, you git?" Fred cried, mock exasperated.

"Who?" Ron was avoiding his brother's question, without much success.

"You _are _a git, Ron. You-" Fred's words were cut short by Mrs. Weasley entering the room.

"Ello mum! I was telling ickle Ron what to do about-" Fred was again interuppted by Ron clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Mum doesn't care about that!" Ron squeaked indignantly.

"Let go of him Ron, we all know you fancy Hermione, and that you're being a right pain about telling her," Mrs. Weasley left the room again and Ron gaped after her.

"Ha! I told you!" Fred roared with laughter until Ron kicked his chair over and Fred fell to the floor.

Fred clambered off the floor and smacked Ron across the back of his head and George,who had just entered, repeated the gesture.

"Hey! What're _you _hitting me for?" Ron cried, incredulously.

"'S' fun," George replied, grinning.

"Fred, just leave me alone, I'll tell her...eventually," Ron mumbled.

"You still haven't told her! Ron, you're a git, you know that?" George rolled his eyes.

"I've just told him that," Fred managed through a mouthful of food.

"Everyone but Hermione knows Ron, why not just do it?" George chucked a spoon at Ron, which he dogded, but it turned around and bgan to smack him repeatedly.

"Oi! Get this thing off me!" he shouted. With a flick of his wand, George made the spoon clatter to the floor.

"Bloody hell! I'll do it now!" Ron glared at his brothers as he ran upstairs to Ginny's room.

"A galleon says he doesn't do it," Fred grinned at his twin.

"Yeah, but we have no one to bet for him!" George muttered and they left, laughing evilly.

* * *

"Uh...Hermione, can I talk to you for a bit?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Sure Ron," Hermione stood and glanced at Ginny questioningly, who giggled, but betrayed no answers.

"Ron?" she asked once they had escaped into the hall.

"I--er--er...have to tell you something. I--" Ron stuttered uncertainly.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione inquired softly, trying to get him to stop stuttering.

"I'm trying!" Ron exclaimed. He slumped against the wall in frustration directed at himself. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I...oh bloody hell! I'm trying and I just--I can't!"

Hermione was smiling so kindly, Ron's heart melted and he let himself slide down the wall to the ground. Hermione sat next to him and she looked at his expression.

His face was set in a downcast frown and she found it amazingly...a word she had never used to associate with Ron...sexy. She touched his arm, causing him to cast a glance in her direction. She brushed a hand over his cheek and he blushed a deep red before retailiating.

"I--I fancy you," Ron blinked at his semi-boldness. Hermione ran a hand through Ron's hair and leaned a head on his shoulder. She wanted to kiss him, but despite his gruffness, Ron was desperatly shy when it came to feelings. Ron cupped her face in his hands and smiled. Hermione brushed a lock of hair from his face and Ron kissed her softly. She played with a hair at the nape of his neck the entire time they sat there, glued to each other's lips. They broke apart and he stood up, offering his hand and a smile. She took it and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll see you later...we'll talk then?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ron turned to leave, when Hermione realized something.

"Ron!" he turned with a grin. "I fancy you, too."

* * *

"Hey! Where's my galleon?" Ron called across the Weasley's yard.

"What the he--" George hadn't understood.

Fred stopped him with an suspicious look at Ron. "Did you? Or are you still a--" Fred raised an eyebrow, but he saw Ron's blissful expression and clapped him on the back.

"Excellent mate!" he cried and George caught on.

"You're not the prat I thought you were," George said in the most respectful tone he could muster.

Fred and George burst out laughing. Ron scowled, but soon joined their laughter because he was ecstatic.

* * *

"You never really bet, so we don't owe you anything!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah but I was betting I'd do it the whole time," Ron tried.

"Give up mate, we won't pay," Fred stated lazily.

Ron gave an exaperated grunt but they all turned at the sound of Mrs. Weasley approaching.

"He's done it, Mum! Ronnie's told Hermione!" George grinned.

"Oh! That's wonderful dear!" Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight.

She then nearly suffocated Ron with the hug she gave him. "Mum, get off me!" a muffled yell from Ron escaped.

* * *

**I dunno how this is... I haven't written any Harry Potter fics before this one, but tell me how you like it. Thanks!**

**-Lindsey**


	2. Laughing charade

**Okay so thanks for the review(s). I'm gonna try for more details this time!**

Ron lay in his bed, thinking about Hermione and the day he'd had. He started t drift and dream about her. He was kissing her, then he was laying next to her while she slept, then– he was grinning so widely and she was wearing a white dress, he was wearing a tux. Harry was holding two rings, Ginny was standing beside Hermione, ecstatic...

Ron woke suddenly and gasped. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione sat on her bed, pretending to read. Which was a great cover when she needed time to think, because it wasn't unusual for her to be reading all the time. She smiled to herself, reliving the feeling Ron gave her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt real...like...

At that second George burst in, bowing deeply. Fred followed him, catching hold of Hermione's hand, causing her to drop her book.

"Milady, you have graced us with a business opportunity, by making our brother disoriented enough to slip him a new product. So we bow to your will, oh great one," Fred finished in one breath, grinning up at Hermione from his kneel. His words made Ginny giggle and Hermione snort with laughter. Harry entered the room with a confused look on his face, not understanding the scenario, but finding it amusing, non-the-less.

He stepped over Fred, and sat on Ginny's bed, snaking an arm around her waist. She stopped laughing long enough to kiss him, but started up again.

"What did you give him?" Hermione asked, breathless with laughter.

"You'll find out tomorrow...if it works properly. If it doesn't...well let's just hope it works," George looked away.

Seeing the horrified look on Hermione's face, Fred explained that it was harmless, especially if it didn't work. She grinned and punched George's arm playfully. The twins took out their Extendable Ears and tried to listen to what was going on in Ron's room.

"What could be going one, exactly?" Hermione questioned, a suppressed giggle almost escaping.

"The git talks in his sleep," Fred answered quietly, straining to hear what was not there.

"Damn, he must be in a deep sleep. He never talks when he's sleeping really deeply." George explained.

"Like that time when mum made those falafels? He didn't talk for days...that might not have been a deep sleep so much as–" Fred started, but George shushed him. "He's talking!"

What they heard next were among the funniest words they would ever hear.

"Yes, I do want to play chess at my bachelor party. It is not for babies George! Mummy? What are _you _doing at my party? You brought the–WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE! YOU LET MUM BRING THE STRI– Oh hello Herms. Of course there's no stripper in that cake. Oh no, don't go check. No please, no! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hermione, love, please don't–ow, beat me with– ow, the OUCH FRED! WHAT THE HE–OWWIE! Ron's voice gets high pitched and he sounds in immense pain Herms, was it necessary to kick me in the– owwie." thud

Ron had clearly fallen off the bed, but the twins didn't care. They were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces. Hermione and Ginny were laughing at the state of the men, but had no clue what Ron had said.

After the twins had been gone for a while and Ginny and Hermione had laughed about what Ron had said (the twins told them), Hermione asked Ginny something.

"Er...Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...that'll ever happen? Not the beating, but ...me and Ron, get married?"

Ginny grinned and gave Hermione a hug. "I'm almost certain it will Hermione,"

When this earned a smile that Hermione had attempted to hide, Ginny laughed and announced she was going to bed. Hermione tried to lay down, but she was very awake. She glanced over at Ginny who was sound asleep and would probably stay that way for a while. Hermione crept out of the door and tried as best she could to keep the stairs from creaking as she walked up them. She opened Ron's door a little bit, and lit her wand. The light spilled over his sleeping form, but he didn't wake. She crept to his side and knelt near the bed. She didn't want to wake him, but she had to talk to him...now.

She figured words were pointless, so she stroked his cheek, making him smile in his sleep. She grinned inwardly, pleased he was dreaming of her, even if she was beating the crap out of him. She cupped his face in both hands and kissed him gently, rousing him from his slumber. He smiled sleepily when he saw her and sighed, pulling himself up. He realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and tugged the covers up to his neck. He wore a confused, but happy look so Hermione spoke.

"Er...I was wondering...what your planning, Ron. Are we going to be secretive about this...which is impossible, because your whole family knows, but, all the same–"

Ron interrupted her "Of course we're not going to keep this a secret. Are you crazy? I want to be with you and that's that. Who cares if everyone in the whole bloody world knows? Most of 'em do anyway!" Ron seemed resentful about this last bit but Hermione threw herself at him, hugging him so tightly, he doubted he would breathe again. He didn't really care, if he died now, he'd a die a very, very happy man.


	3. Kissin' at Breakfast

**Chapter 3: L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is….. **

**Hey people! I know I took for-frigging-ever but I'm back! I was gonna wait till summer and went screw that, I wanna know what happens!**

Hermione woke up in a very good mood, noticing Ginny was sitting next to Harry, giggling about something. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change. She liked Harry, but changing in front of him would be a bit extreme.

She tossed her bag, without looking, into Ginny's room on the way to the stairs and judging by the "Oof!" it nailed Harry. She took the stairs almost two at a time, anxious. She stepped into the kitchen amongst laughter, which was common in the Burrow. She sat next to Ron at the large table which was currently piled with food. She snatched a few sausages and some toast and settled into the conversation.

"George, you cannot just use us as test subjects whenever you feel like it!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"We don't! We use Ron. Not the rest of you lot," Fred said indignantly.

"Hey! hic" Ron snapped.

"Excellent!" George grinned. Ron's face had started to turn blue, like he was choking. Sounds similar to those of someone choking were escaping his throat as well. Ron however, looked confused.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She jumped up to help Ron but Fred stopped her. He handed Ron sweet and told him to eat it.

Ron, being oh-so-brilliant, did. His face turned back to normal, and he could talk again.

"That would get me out of exams..." Harry said, having witnessed this spectacle.

"What the hell was that?" Ron tried to sound angry, but he was clearly amazed.

"Haven't named it yet, but when you take it, you have to look like you're dying, Ron. No professor would let you out looking like you did," George scoffed.

Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother, but also realized, belatedly, that Hermione was there.

"Oh, hello Hermione," he smiled widely and kissed her. This left Harry and Mr. Weasley confused, but no one noticed. Fred wolf-whistled and George kept yelling "Encore!" Ginny shrieked with joy and hugged Harry, laughing, when he begged her for clarification of the situation. Ron didn't care at the moment; he was asking Hermione if she'd like to get out of the house for the day. She nodded, but Mrs. Weasley quickly dashed those plans, something about it being too dangerous. Ron sighed and tugged Hermione into the garden.

"This is apparently as far out of the house as we're going to get, Herms," he smiled anyway. He had smiled more in the past day and a half than he had in years.

"Herms?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and tried hard not to laugh.

"Thought of it...in a dream," he blushed. Hermione could no longer stand it and burst into fits of giggles.

"What?" poor Ron was so confused that Hermione took pity on him and finally managed to stop laughing. She hugged him and he relaxed, not caring about anything but holding Hermione. He drew back slightly, leaning down to kiss her. She stood on her toes, meeting his lips with hers, sliding her hands over his arms, pulling him close.

"I will never get tired of that!" Ron exclaimed, beaming. Hermione grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He let out a contented sigh, wrapping his arm around her. He pulled her close and they walked around the garden, basking in the glory that is happiness.

"Well, I think it's splendid Arthur. Ron deserves someone, the dear, so shy. Besides, Hermione is lovely and a good example for him, what with Fred and George's influence for so long," Molly Weasley pointed out in a less than patient tone.

"I know that dear, but aren't they a bit young?" Arthur replied.

"We were younger than they are when we started dating, remember?" Mrs. Weasley gave him a warning glance.

"Yes, but--" Molly interrupted him by shooting him a glare that would have wilted flowers. "Never mind then," he said quickly and stood to go.

"I'm off to work, see you round dinnertime?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled and kissed him.

He walked out the door and with a "pop" he was gone.

"Hello mum," Ginny greeted her mother while entering the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dear. Ginny...could you do me a favor?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Sure mum, what is it?" Ginny responded, interested.

"Nothing much, I just need you to--" she was interrupted by Harry entering the room.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, never mind dear, I'll ask later," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny understood and nodded, glancing at Harry.

"I'll see you later then, Mum. Harry, want to play chess?" she asked him with a grin.

"Yeah, all right," Harry responded.

Ginny walked over to him and they left, off to the farther reaches of the house.

"Those two..." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at her daughter and Harry and looked out the window, smiling at the sight of Ron and Hermione. She shook her head and chuckled, "Took them long enough," she smiled again and set to cleaning up the kitchen.

**-About a month later-**

"RON!" Hermione shrieked, slapping his hand away from under her shirt.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She kissed him anyway and he smiled.

He took her hand and muttered something she couldn't quite hear.

"Sorry Ron didn't hear you, what was that?" she smiled and kissed his neck.

He blushed and muttered again, "Never mind,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll tell you later,"

She broke away with a mischievous smile and he groaned. "Not now, please Herms," she kept smiling and said, "We have to Ron! We'll never make it on time if we don't pack now!" Ron groaned again but followed her out of the room none-the-less.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed at the sight of Ron packing earlier than five minutes before they had to leave.

"Hermione..." Ron sighed and shook his head. He tossed another armful of clothes into his trunk and turned to see a disgruntled Hermione glaring at him. Ron sighed again and took everything out of the trunk and began folding, which he has no clue how to do properly. Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched his clothes from him, folding and packing his trunk herself. Ron grinned and kissed her, which received a smile.

"Ron, your mum wanted to know if you need more socks," Harry stated lazily.

Harry was oddly happy this summer…considering the circumstances. Ever since Dumbledore died, Harry had been moody and withdrawn. Now he was cheery and in love with Ginny, not at all angry at the world. At least, he was not _apparently_ angry at the world.

"No, I'm fine. Harry, I—uh need to talk to you," he stepped around the trunks and out the door.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked. He wouldn't meet Ron's eyes, which signaled that something was wrong.

"Are you all right mate? You've been…y'know happy and after…Dumbledore…you were angry. So do we need to haul you in to St. Mungo's or what?" Ron said with a slight smile on his face as he made the joke, but the underlying worry was there. He was afraid Harry really might have snapped and gone insane.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron at the implication that his sanity might be a concern but answered non-the-less. "I'm fine Ron. I've got to do something," Harry replied shortly and went around him and downstairs.

"Fine," Ron mumbled under his breath and sidled back into the room.

"Done!" Hermione announced cheerily, standing up.

"Thank you, Herms," Ron smiled and took her face in his hands. He kissed her and their lips melded together. She skimmed a hand through his fiery-red hair and he moved his hands to her waist, sliding them to her lower back. She bit his lower lips lightly, which received a grin.

"Ahem," Mrs. Weasley coughed lightly at the door, but smiled. "Dinner's ready dears,"

Ron grinned sheepishly and his ears turned red, almost blending with his hair. He offered Hermione his hand and she took it.

**So, what'd you think? I liked it, for the most part. Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**Lorn**


	4. He's lost it, eh?

**SUMMER IS HERE! Holy shi—! You guys must hate me, I haven't updated in forever! I was busy with school and when I wasn't, I just REALLY didn't feel like writing…well, I'm back now y'all! I'm back, from outer space, I just walked in to find—hehe…to much Diana Ross… On with the story! **

**I don't own HP or any of its characters…if I did, I'd be bloody rich! I wish I was rich…sigh**

**Okay, so REALLY on with the story…**

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny questioned, concerned. Something had disturbed her sleep and she had woken up to an empty bed. She glanced around, searching for any sign of Harry. She felt his side of her bed and found it still warm. _So he hasn't been gone long. _Ginny thought.She slid of her bed and tugged on her nightgown as the first inklings of panic crept into her stomach. She crept noiselessly through the room and into the hall, careful not to wake her parents. Her brother wasn't a concern, as he slept like a coma patient.

"Harry!" Ginny whispered frantically, inching up the stairs, the panic leaking into her voice. _Oh shit! _Her mind screamed. _He's gone, oh Gods, he's gone. _Ginny could never explain how she knew, but she did. She knew, before she slammed into Ron's room and found its only inhabitant to be Ron, who jumped and grabbed a pillow to protect himself.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny cried, her eyes cold and focused, even as worst-case scenarios played through her head.

"No," Ron replied, confused. "Why?" his eyes narrowed, then widened as she closed her eyes, and slid down the door.

"Gin? Gin, what's wrong!" Ron crouched down to help her up. Arthur Weasley burst in, followed closely by Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley brought up the rear. Ron sat Ginny on his bed as she sighed and pointed to Harry's bed. They all glanced carelessly and then simultaneously did a double-take.

"Ginny…he's gone isn't he?" Hermione winced at the words she knew were true.

"Yes…I haven't checked the rest of the house, but I'm sure," Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her thumb and middle finger.

"Oh my! Where could he have gone?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"He has been acting a bit odd lately. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me. He seemed a bit mad…and didn't like it when I said so." Rom grimaced, and felt especially guilty when Hermione sent him an exasperated glare.

"Ginny… Mr. Weasley began.

"Yeah dad?"

"How did you know Harry was gone if he was up here…?" he shot her a suspicious look and Hermione winced.

"Ah…" Ginny, a bit frazzled, so she couldn't lie as handily as usual.

"She must've heard him go down the stairs." Hermione saved her just in time and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I heard the stairs creaking, so I went to check it out." Ginny blinked innocently.

"Really? Well, why did you go to Ron and Harry's room, instead of downstairs?" Mr. Weasley's eye narrowed considerably.

"I've to go to the bathroom!" Ginny squealed and dashed out of the room.

"We're going to talk about this later, young lady!" Mr. Weasley called down the hall after her.

"Give it a rest Arthur darling." Molly Weasley sighed and shook her head as her husband exited the room.

"I'm alerting others of the Order that Harry's missing." He called back, but not without a bite of impatience in his voice.

"Well, isn't this just fan-bloody-tastic?" Hermione cried, exasperated. "Harry's missing, Ginny's going mad with worry, and Mr. Weasley's gone mad about Ginny and Harry ba—." she stopped abruptly as Mrs. Weasley looked around with a raised brow and a curious look on her face. Ron looked at her incredulously and she suddenly became very interested in the ceiling. He took her arm and tugged her into the hallway. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about Harry. And when your dad brought up Harry being with Ginny, for some reason it made me think of Lavender and I just—" she couldn't finish because Ron had drawn her against his chest in a fierce hug.

"Hermione..." he paused, searching for the words. " I only dated her to make you jealous. It was stupid, but there you are." He stated simply. Hermione looked up at him and her eyes welled up. He was such a loon, but sometimes he said just the right thing.

"Y'know, if you'd just asked me, I'd've said yes." She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her…just as Ginny rushed by, followed closely by Mr. Weasley who was shouting about the appropriate age and pressure and maturity.

Ron grinned and sighed, "It's good not to be the one he's talking to when he goes into rants." He slung his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers. "Wait…if she…and…I'll kill him!" Ron suddenly realized what his best mate had most likely been doing with his little sister. Hermione stopped his face from contorting in rage by kissing him hard on the mouth.

That did the trick. All thoughts of murdering Harry flew out of Ron's mind, replaced with only Hermione. She smiled against his mouth and slipped her arms around him. Ron broke away briefly and furrowed his brow. Hermione raised her eyebrows and he asked. "If they were…" he grimaced. "doing that, where were you?"

Hermione grinned. "I moved to Fred and George's empty room." Ron nodded, and all but leapt to the ceiling when the pair appeared beside him. Hermione laughed and hugged Fred while George made fun of Ron, who was busy peeling himself off the ceiling.

"Harry's finally lost it, eh?" Fred beamed at Hermione's narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "No, he hasn't lost it, Fred. We've lost him!" George's eyes twinkled, but behind them you could see the fear that every one of them felt.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Where's he gone? To tell the truth, I haven't the slightest clue yet...Review my lovely readers!**

**  
**


End file.
